Rozdział IX UWM
Pobudka. Kto wymyślił coś tak okropnego? Położyłem łapy na głowie by nie słyszeć nawoływań na lekcje. Jednak po pewnym czasie wstałem i przeciągnąłem się jak kot. Złapałem kilka ryb, zjadłem je i udałem się na arenie. Ostatnio byłem tam gdy porwał mnie Tod. Wyglądała tak samo jak wtedy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Emm... Prawie nic. Ten durny Pobro zaczyna czuć się jak król i straszy małe smoki. Były to dwa białasy, wyglądają raczej mizernie. Zapewne kradły jedzenie. Bały się Pobra. Był od nich dwa razy większy. Pewnie sądzi, że zdobędzie tron strachem, że wszyscy będą mu posłuszni. Wzruszyłem ramionami, bo nie chciało mi się z nim kłócić, lecz gdy tylko się odwróciłem usłyszałem krzyk bólu. Zauważyłem, że w okolicy nie ma strażników. Ogarnęła mnie wściekłość. Jak on śmiał krzywdzić słabszych? Odwróciłem się do niego czując wściekłość. Zacząłem się robić błękitny, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Dać jemu nauczkę. Sekundę potem byłem już przy nim. szybko wgryzłem się mu w gardło, od razu poczułem krew, lecz poluzowałem szczęki. Nie chciałem to zabić. Chciałem by dostał nauczkę którą zapamięta to końca życia. Nagle wciągnąłem kły i oddaliłem się od jego szyi i popatrzyłem jak szkarłatna krew wytryskuje z rany. Zatopiłem kły w jego lapie,a on wył z bólu. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że on cierpiał. Każdy kto krzywdzi młodszych powinien być potępiony. Bez wyjątków. Szarpnąłem zębami i poczułem jak mięśnie odrywają się od kości. Nagle ktoś silny chwycił mnie z tyłu. Wyrwałem się, lecz odszedłem trochę od Pobra. Popatrzyłem na swoje dzieło. Leżał zwinięty w kulkę. Cierpiał. Odwróciłem się chcąc odejść od tego głupka kiedy drogę mi zastąpiła dwójka białasów: - Ja... To znaczy my chcieliśmy eee podziękować - Zaczął jeden - Nie bałeś się go? - Spytał drugi - Byłeś taki odważny. Ja zbyt często się boję by być odważnym. - Wiesz co? - Przybliżyłem głowę do ich pysków - Powiem wam coś ważnego. Odważnym jest nie ten który się nie boi, odważnym jest ten który idzie wciąż do przodu nie patrząc na strach. Ja ciągle się boję. Jestem wręcz pewien, że zaraz dostanie mi się za to. Pewnie będę cierpieć nie mniej niż on. Boję się tego. Zawsze jednak kieruję się pewną myślą, otóż gdy słabszy potrzebuje pomocy idź do niego nie zwracając uwagi na trudy. - Wow, jesteś bohaterem. - Co? Ja? Nie, ja nie nadaję się na bohatera. - Jak nie? Przecież nas uratowałaś! - Od wielu dni poniżał młodszych, a ty tak po prostu go pokonałeś. Nikt nam nie pomógł oprócz ciebie. - Jak to nikt? Przecież Pobro jest słaby. Czemu się go boją? - A może ty mi powiesz czemu go o mało nie zabiłeś. Poczułem, że ktoś stanął za mną. Wiedziałem kto to. Szepnąłem do białasów żeby spadali. Odczekałem aż się oddalą i spojrzałem w tył. Tod miał wręcz morderczy wzrok. Pewnie nie podoba mi się, że pobiłem jego synka: - Nie będę cię przepraszać - Powiedziałem. - W tym momencie robisz błąd. I to wielki błąd. - Czemu? Bo pobiłem twojego syna który nie wie co to honor? Który tylko umie gnębić młodszych. Na pewno jesteś z niego dumny. - Pobro był tylko testem - Odparł tata - Chciałem zobaczyć co zrobiły smok myśląc, że jest synem wodza. Nie jestem w żaden sposób z nim spokrewniony. Pewnie ucieszy cię to, że nigdy nie zdradziłem Reginy. Niestety wybrałem złego smoka do testu. - Wmówiłeś mu, że jest twoim synem? Przykro mi, lecz nie mogę zrozumieć po co to zrobiłeś. - Chciałem mieć żołnierza który poświęcił by dla mnie życie. Sądziłem, że bękart będzie mógł mnie tak pokochać, jednak on chciał tylko władzy. - Co ci da jeden żołnierz? Nie lepiej zrobić coś by pokochają cię wszyscy? - Lepiej mieć jednego który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko niż całą armię która ucieknie gdy tylko zobaczy wroga. Niestety lepiej mieć całą armię niż kogoś takiego jak Pobro. - Co z nim się stanie? - Warknąłem. - Zginie, jeszcze wiele smoków zginie. Taki mamy klimat. - Kto jeszcze? - Czuję, że Maximus szykuje coś złego. Hmm, tak, to dobry pomysł. Odwrócił się. Tak po prostu pójdzie po tym jak zagroził mojemu przyjacielowi? Nie, nie będzie tak. Śmierć i chwała. W następnej chwili rzuciłem się na Toda. Chciałem chwycić go za gardło jednak zrobił szybki unik. Nie spodziewałem się tego, więc straciłem równowagę i upadłem na ziemię. Wtedy on się na mnie rzucił. Walnąłem go łapą. Trysnęła krew, zapewne zostanie mi blizna. Jednak rana go nie zatrzymała. Wprost przeciwnie. Wpadł w wściekłość. Skoczył na mnie, więc odskoczyłem w bok, lecz spóźniłem się. Kły zacisnęły się na mojej szyi. Czułem jak uchodzi ze mnie życie. Słyszałem krzyki za mną które powoli cichły. Na początku czułem wielki ból, ale im więcej traciłem krwi tym ból słabnął. Ciekawie co będzie tak po drugiej stronie. Może będzie wielka rzeka przez którą przepłynę i znajdę się w jakimś szczęśliwym miejscu. Nie będzie tak Toda. Będzie mama która mnie przytuli, poliże po pysku i powie jak bardzo mnie kocha. Brillo znowu zaatakuje moje uszy i będziemy się mocować wśród śmiechu. Będę tam szczęśliwy i nikt ani nic nie zakłóci tej radości. Będę tam już za chwilę. Za sekundę. Tak. Nie ma już bólu. Teraz będzie szczęście. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku